


I'll wait up for you dear.

by panache



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panache/pseuds/panache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(old) minifill for the prompt: AU in which they are adult stepbrothers who have epic UST and try to pretend like they don't want to both fuck and beat each other senseless at awkward family Christmases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait up for you dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient repost of a tiny thing I always wanted to expand on. Time to accept that it won't ever happen.

Four years out of college and Arthur has still managed to find himself stuck in a bathroom queue. It's Christmas morning and he's banging on the bathroom door while a line of his relatives mutter behind him.

"Eames, for fuck's sake, hurry up," Arthur shouts, slamming his palm against the door.

"Can't hurry these things, Arthur," Eames shouts back with laughter in his voice, splashing in the bath, "it would positively ruin my whole morning routine."

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose with a frustrated groan and for the thousandth time curses the day his mother was foolish enough to marry Eames' father. He exhales slowly to calm himself but then catches the whiff of something and sniffs the air. "Are you smoking in there?!"

"Certainly not," Eames lies.

An image of Eames lounging in the tub, flushed warm with a cigarette in the corner of his lush mouth, pops up in Arthur's mind and he shakes his head to try and disperse it, but it stubbornly stays put.

"Oh, what's this," comes a moan from behind and Sophie sidles up to Arthur.

Thankful for the momentary distraction, Arthur welcomes her with an eyeroll. "Your brother refuses to come out."

"Oh," she says and leans briefly on Arthur's shoulder, kissing his cheek with a murmured 'happy christmas', all genteel and lovely before turning towards the bathroom.

"Oi," Sophie bangs on the door, "let me in, you bastard, I need a wee!" 

Eames' exasperated sigh can be heard through the door before there's an almighty splash and moments later the door opens enough for Sophie to squeeze through.

There's an awkward silence among those queuing in the hall as the sounds of Eames and Sophie mumbling to each other and the unmistakable sound of peeing reaches them. Arthur's cousin Jim breaks the silence when he exclaims "that's just not right" with a horrified look on his face.

"...they're European," Arthur says and the others hum like it's actually an explanation.

The toilet flushes and the door opens again shortly after. However, it's not Sophie but a smirking Eames who exits, wearing a robe and with water dripping from his wet hair down his neck.

"No, no," Arthur protests as the door shuts and locks with a snick behind Eames. "No," he says more firmly, pushing on Eames' chest.

Eames licks his bottom lip and looks down at Arthur's hand where it's touching the warm, damp skin in the exposed v of his robe. Arthur flushes and hastily withdraws his hand. "There's a _line_ ," he says, his jaw tensing.

"Ladies first, Arthur," Eames teases, "remember your manners." He saunters off to the groans of the others, looking over his shoulder at Arthur before disappearing into a room and Arthur closes his fist and counts to ten.


End file.
